


Flames Cast by the Sky

by CrystalDragonette



Series: "By the time..." [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He's dead for like a minute, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance, dancing in an old abandoned home in the woods, gets betrayed and dies... for like a minute. It's a vampire au. Come on now. Shiro isn't exactly named though.





	Flames Cast by the Sky

The sound of violins filled the air of the old ballroom.

“I’m sorry.”

The only light came from the setting sun, casting reds and oranges to color the room, not unlike flames.

“I’m so sorry.”

The music shut off abruptly, the phone beeping before dying.

“Lance, please, open your eyes…”

“Rolo, come on!” 

Rolo gripped Lance’s limp hand, blood smudging against him.

“Rolo! Someone’s going to come looking for him!”

Rolo snapped around, snarling. “Like who, Nyma?! His friends are missing and his family is in Cuba!”

“Rolo!” 

He looks back as Lance, shoulders dropping. “I’m so sorry.” Rolo stands, grabbing the keys to Lance’s car and safe before walking to Nyma. She grabs his arm, pulling him out of old mansion, never looking back at what they had done.

There, in an old mansion in the middle of the woods, is where 19 year old Lance died.  
.  
.  
.  
A sigh broke the silence as a man walked out of the shadows and to the bleeding figure on the floor.

“I’ll never understand the concept of murdering to steal from someone.” Kneeling down, he felt for a pulse. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” He sits on the floor, not caring for the blood, and pulls Lance into his lap, sitting him up against him. 

“I’ve seen you here before. You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I hope they stay that way.” Moving Lance’s collar, he noses along his neck before whispering one more sorry and biting into his neck.

There, in an old mansion in the middle of the woods, is where 19 year old Lance was born again, brought into a life by longing, lonely man.


End file.
